Made Love with the Wrong Person
by dracomione12
Summary: Ron and Hermione had made love. But, why is it, that they’re son had platinum blonde hair! Read and Review! DMHG and maybe HPGW. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ron and Hermione had made love. But, why is it, that they're son had platinum blonde hair?! Read and Review! DMHG and maybe HPGW.

Chapter 1- Just Another Normal Day

A/N: What rating does this should be? Uhmm, this is taking place on their 7th year.

"But Hermione, you _have_ to come. Please?" Ginny insisted.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Please." Ginny urged.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Please." Ginny kept insisted.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Please." Ginny kept insisted.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Please?" Ginny said.

"Will I go, would you stop bugging me already, I'm really busy right now." Hermione stated.

"Uh huh." She replied nodding her head vigorously.

"Okay, I'm going." Hermione walked away, and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Hihihi." Ginny smirked evilly and went to the Great Hall as well.

"Hey 'Mione. Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Ron asked after swallowing his food.

"Yeah, Ginny kept insisting." She replied.

"Haha. Yeah."

Harry was just sitting, not talking.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something." Harry smiled.

"Oh, okay. So who are you going to the party with?" Ron asked.

As if on cue Ginny opened the Great Hall doors.

"That lady over there." Harry pointed, smiling.

"My sister?!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I asked her earlier. He-he. Is it alright with you, Ron?"

Ron looked unsured, but then smiled. "Sure, mate. As long it's you and not perverted gits." Ron said.

"And Harry?"

"Yes Ron?" Harry replied.

"If you hurt her, I'm going to tear you limb from limb, got it?" Ron told him.

"Sure Ron."

"And Ron? Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem." He replied.

"What about you Ron, who are you going to bring at the party?" Harry asked.

"No one." Ron muttered.

"Oh, don't worry Ron. You'll find someone in time." Harry assured.

"Hey, 'Mione. Do you have a date for the party?" Harry asked.

"None." Hermione said.

"Well, that's great! You and Ron could go together, _as friends_. Harry smiled, for he knew that Ron liked Hermione for a long time.

"Is it alright Hermione?" Ron cheeks were turning pink.

"Yeah, sure." She cheekily her cheeks is turning a little pinkish. (A/N: Hermione has a little crush on our dear little Ronniekins. Hehe. xD)

After everyone ate their breakfast. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, the foods on the table disappeared.

"May I have you attention, please. As you know tomorrow we're are going to have a Halloween party here, at the Great Hall. And for those who doesn't have anything to wear, they could go to Hogsmeade if they wish. Classes this afternoon are cancelled. And you must disguise yourselves, until midnight.

Cheers could be heard, from all houses.

"Very well, you may proceed to your classes." Dumbledore said.

'We have potions first. Gahh, why torture us?" Ron muttered.

When they went inside the clasroom. Malfoy started taunting them.

"Hey there Potty, Weasel, Mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Shut it ferret." Hermione retorted.

"Aww, why aren't your boyfriends helping you, too bad." Draco said.

"I said shut it, _daddy's boy_." Hermione smirked.

That did the trick.

"Don't you dare call me a daddy's boy, _ever_." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever….. Daddy's boy."

"Your so gonna pay that Granger." Draco went to her.

"Hahaha, catch me if you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man. Hermione laughed running around.

Draco went to chase her, but unfortunately. Harry and Ron, got a hold of Draco.

"Let go of me, Potty and Weasel."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Someone said the spell and pointing it at Draco.

It was Professor Snape.

"12 points from Gryffindor, for making such foolishness in my domain." Professor Snape smirked.

"Now, everyone. Seat."

Everybody scrambled back to their seats.

"Did the Mudblood hurt you Drakie?" Pansy asked.

"She didn't Pansy, she didn't." _She's gonna pay that back I swear on that_.

After classes were finished.

"Transfiguration is next. Hurry guys." Hermione said.

"Ahh, I see the three of you are early, please take a seat, while we wait for your classmates, until the bell rings." Professor McGonagoll said.

They tooked their seats and waited for the class to be full.

Until the bell rang. It began.

"Now open your text books and turn it on page 254." Professor Mcgonagoll said.

"Today we'll be learning about how to transfigure animals, persons, etc, into corn."

_This is weird. Why would Professor teach us something that's unnecessary._ Hermione thought.

_Stupid oaf, why is she teaching us to turn something into a corn? Merlin, she's losing all of the marbles she had left. _Draco thought.

"I'm going to give each and one of you a rat. Point your wand at the rat and say _Zea mays_." Professor Mcgonagoll instructed.

Everybody went up, and got their own rat. (A/N: Individually. xD)

"Zea mays" Ron said pointing his wand down to the rat.

"Not like that Ron, it's pronounced as Ze-ya ma-is." Hermione instructed.

"Now look, _Zea mays_." Hermione said looking at Ron then the rat.

Then the rat suddenly was turned into a corn.

Professor Mcgonagoll looked at her work and said. "Great job, Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor." Then went away to look at the others.

As classes ended, they went to the Great Hall to eat their lunch.

"Ahh, at last. Lunch time. I'm soo hungry. " Ron said.

'Ron your always hungry." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry just laughed.

They took they're seats and began piling their plates.

After eating they were now ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Come one, Hermione." Ginny said dragging Hermione to a costume shop.

They went inside and started looking. After looking and looking. They finally found what they we're looking for. Ginny's costume was catwoman, while Hermione's was Cinderella.

They went back to the carriage then to Hogwarts.

A/N: Hehe. I know. It's just plain. Sorry. Review!


	2. Preparations and the Party

Chapter 2- **Preparations and the Party**

Today was the day, they're classes have been cancelled, so that everyone will have much time to prepare, for tonight was their party.

Hermione was just sleeping on her bed, when someone was shaking her up.

"Hermione." Ginny shook her gently.

"What?" Hermione asked, still sleepy.

"Do you remember what day is it today?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"Well, today is the party. So, it's time to get up." Ginny said, pulling her sheets away, and opening the curtains.

"No." Hermione moaned.

"Come on now, or else, you're not going to be ready for the ball." Ginny said.

"But Ginny, it's still 7:00, we can do it _later_. Please." Hermione begged.

"No. Now, come on." Ginny said.

"Okay." Hermione given up, knowing that she's not going to win this argument of theirs.

Hermione went to the bathroom, then took a bath, and went to change her clothes, then brushed her teeth.

They went to the Gryffindor Common Room and brought their dresses with them.

They reached to the Gryffindor Common Room portrait.

"Password?" The big fat lady asked.

"Porky." Ginny said.

"You may enter."

"They went inside, and they saw Harry and Ron concentrating, playing Wizards Chess.

They went to them and waited for them, to notice Hermione and Ginny.

After a few minutes had past, Hermione whispered "Zea mays" to one of the chess piece.

Ron was shocked, as one of his chess piece turned into corn, he was looking flabbergasted and said, " Who did that?" still looking at his chess piece.

Ron and Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said.

"Hey." Harry replied smiling.

"Hermione, did you do that to my chess piece?" Ron asked.

"Yes, because we we're standing here and you didn't notice us." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Ron smiled.

"It's okay." She smiled as well.

"Well, Ginny and I better go up and be ready for tonight's party. Bye Harry and Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, bye." Ginny said.

"Bye."

They went upstairs to the Girls Dormitory and were greeted by a shriek.

"Hermione, it's so good of you to join us." Lavander said.

Ginny nudged her, Hermione could only smile.

"Well then come on." Parvati smiled.

"Let's go for Hermione first; take a bath and use this soap and shampoo. After that we must do something about your hair Hermione." Lavander said.

And that was where the horror for Hermione started.

--Hours Later--

After they had taken her bath, and fixed Hermione's hair, and polished her nails, and everything.

They we're finished with Hermione and it were lunch time, and they can't go out, because they where just wearing bath robes, that went to your knees.

"I'm hungry." Hermione complained.

"We're hungry too." Lavander exclaimed.

"Why don't just we go down to the kitchens?" Ginny grinned.

"How? Everybody will see us." Parvati said.

"Yeah, Ginny, how? Hermione asked.

"We use the secret passage, of course." Ginny said, still grinning.

"What?" The three heads we're looking shocked.

"There's a secret passage there at the Gryffindor Common Room, to the kitchens." Ginny told them.

"How did you know?" Hermione said.

"Harry." Ginny said proudly.

"Oh." Was all they said to Ginny.

Ginny went to the door and opened it slowly, looking at the Gryffindor Common Room, there was no one there. Maybe they all went to the Great Hall.

"There's no one there. Now come on." Ginny said, gesturing her hands.

"We're coming." Hermione said.

They went to the Common Room, and followed Ginny to a portrait with a flower on it.

"What do we do?" Lavander asked.

"We tickle it, of course." Ginny smirked.

Ginny tickled the flower and went on their journey.

--Few minutes later--

They finally reached the kitchens and went to one of the House elves for food, although Hermione was hesitant, but she told herself, this would happen only for today, she didn't want to spoil everything.

After they got they're food, they were hurrying back to the Common Room, or else it was too late.

When they reached the back of the portrait, Ginny tickled the pear again. And she took a peak, to see if there were any people in the Common Room. To their luck, there wasn't any, or that's what she thought.

They went in the Common Room as fast as they can, suddenly there were people going on the Common Room. They ran for their lives, because they we're having a mud facial wash on their faces. Every one would freak out, if they their faces.

They reached their dormitory room in about 5 seconds, breathing heavily.

"That was a close one." Parvati said.

Everyone nodded.

"Time to eat." Hermione said.

Everyone ate their lunches and went back to prepare their own self, Hermione was the only one they helped, because she didn't know anything about _this_.

Everyone went to work. After a few hours, everyone was looking beautiful as ever. Hermione had blond hair, while Ginny had black, and Lavander was just the same, but it had pink highlights, same goes for Parvati, although hers was blue highlights.

At last. It was night time. 7:55 to be exact Hermione, Ginny, Lavander, and Parvati were descending downstairs. They we're going to meet the boys, at the front doors of the Great Hall.

They went outside, and boys began looking at them. Some even looked at Hermione with admiration, while at Ginny they were cat whistling and shouting "Cat woman! Cat woman! Cat woman!"

When they reached there Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, were gaping.

"Y-you girls look beautiful t-tonight." Ron managed to say.

"Thank you Ron." The girls said smiling.

"Yeah." The three boys nodded their heads, agreeing with Ron.

They went inside, there were many people there, dancing on the dance floor. And, some are snogging off corners and some were drunk.

They went and sat down at a table.

After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione we're all alone at the table. Everyone had gone dancing.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Ron asked shyly, he's cheeks turning a little pink.

"Sure." Hermione replied shyly.

Aww, this party is going to rock, I wonder who will be the lucky girl to get to be with me tonight. Draco thought, smirking.

He went into the Great Hall with Pansy he was wearing a Prince costume, while Pansy was just wearing a gown, and put a mask on her face, and made her hair blonde. And they saw that there were already many students in there.

He sat down at one of the tables with Pansy. Just looking.

He asked her to a dance. Draco had liked her for a long time, but only Blaise knows it.

"Alright." Pansy smirked.

After they danced and danced.

"I'll grab us some punch, be right back. Why don't you just sit over there? Draco said, pointing at one of the tables.

"Okay Drakie." Pansy went away.

"Man, I love that girl." Draco smirked.

Draco went to the punch table, and grabbed two cups from the table, and pour punch in it.

And went back to their table, to where Pansy was snogging with another boy, that wasn't him.

"Pansy, what do you think your doing?" He looked to see who the boy is, it was Theodore Nott.

"He started it first, Drakie." Pansy said in her most innocent tone.

While he was busy glaring at Theodore, what he didn't know. That someone slipped something into his drink.

All Draco could do was glare at him, because he was Head Boy. And he couldn't take house points, and give him detention for no good reason, as well.

He looked at Pansy and spat. "Liar." And walked away, but not before grabbing his drink.

He drank his punch in one gulp. And he felt something weird, and his head was spinning.

After Hermione and Ron danced, Hermione danced with Harry, then with Ron again.

"Could you give me a drink Ron? Hermione asked him, with a small voice.

"Sure Hermione." Ron said. (A/N: Ron and Draco have the same costume, although Draco's is made out of, blah, blah, blah, it's expensive. While Ron's is the opposite. I hope I made it clear.)

When Ron came back, he gave Hermione her punch.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, will you excuse me? I need to go to the lavatory." Ron said.

I went to look around. And my heart stopped functioning, and I was breathing heavily. There was a pretty girl sitting in one of the tables, I walked to her, and said. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She said.

_Why does she sound so familiar_. Draco thought.

"How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" She smiled at him.

That made his heart melt.

"Why are you asking me this?" Hermione asked, confused.

She put her cup on the table.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh, finished your business?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't know what to answer he just answered. "Yeah."

While they were conversing, Hermione and Draco didn't notice that there was someone slipping something into Hermione's drink as well.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said, before getting her cup again, and drinking it.

Suddenly, she felt weird, and her head spinning.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. She said.

"You want me to bring you to my room, so you can _rest_?" Draco said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure." Hermione slurred.

Once they we're inside the Head Dorms. Draco couldn't take t anymore. He was feeling dizzy.

Draco pushed her onto the wall and kissed her roughly, slipping his hand at her waist, kissing her with passion. He felt that the girl was rubbing herself against him, and moaning. This made him groan with passion.

He couldn't take it anymore. He carried her to his bedroom, and locked the door, and placed her on his bed. And kissed her roughly once more.

Hermione moaned, against him.

"More." Hermione said.

Draco started to take her gown off her, and kissing her everywhere, he took her underwear off, still kissing her. He thrust her, she moaned from pleasure and pain. He kept thrusting her, and kissing her. To keep her distracted. He kissed her breasts, nibbling each of her nipples gently, then he licked his way to her lips. Their tongues battled with each other. After a few more thrusts, moans, and groans. He finally stopped.

He kissed her forehead. The two of them we're breathing hard. After a few minutes, they looked at each other and locked lips again, then.

The both of them went to sleep.

A/N: I typed this for 2 hours. Reviews are appreciated. OMG! I just saw High School Musical 2 on Sunday (September 9, 2007), and it was cool. :) Although I cried when they sang "Gotta Go My Own Way", waa. Soo, sad. Well, for me, anyways. Haha.

The more reviews, the faster I update. TTFN. :)

KATExox- Thank you for putting me in your favorites and for my other story entitled, It's the end of Hermione. :)

tehfanglyfish- Thank you for putting me in your stories alert list and for your review. :D

StarryEyes880- Thank you for putting me in you stories alert list and for reviewing. It made me smile. :)

Kala-Kukiro - Thank you for putting me in you favorites. xD

Kyri05- Thank you for putting me in you favorite alert list&&for your review. :)

Writer of Mysteries- Waa, you do? Glad you love it. And thanks for your review and for putting me in you favorites. (

maraudernumba5- Ahh, my first reviewer of this story, yeah. Haha, I just wanted to put it in there anyways. Haha. Thanks for you review. :p

dracozluver- Thank you for putting me in your favorites. xD

dracomione12


End file.
